


Indifferent

by Seblainer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Buffy came back from Heaven, she hasn’t been the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indifferent

Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Title: Indifferent  
Characters: Oz and Buffy  
Pairing: Oz/Buffy  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Ever since Buffy came back from Heaven, she hasn’t been the same.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own BTVS or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I only own this story and I make no money for writing it.  
Words: 320 without title and ending.

*Indifferent*

Ever since Buffy came back from Heaven, she hasn’t been the same. She doesn’t seem to care one way or another about anything or anyone anymore.

Buffy doesn’t bother keeping up appearances and she hasn’t once stepped back into her role as the Slayer. It’s like she’s content to just give up.

Oz doesn’t know how to react to his girlfriend’s non-reactions. He’s tried talking to Buffy and he’s tried to get her to see their friends, but it’s no use.

All she does is stare blankly at him when he suggests they do something together. It hurts Oz to see the woman he loves acting the way she is.

He can’t stand to see her so withdrawn and just plain empty. Therefore, he does the only thing he can, even though it pains him to do so.

“I’m leaving, Buffy. I don’t like seeing you this way and if you won’t talk to me or someone who can help, then I can’t stay here and watch you eventually self-destruct.”

Oz picks up the bag he packed last night and with one last sad look in Buffy’s direction, he heads for the door, closing it silently behind him as he goes.

Buffy doesn’t react at first, but when she realizes that Oz is gone, a sad smile curves her lips. She knew that Oz was going to leave and she doesn’t blame him.

The fact that it took him four months to leave says a lot about how much he loves her. The thing that she will never tell Oz is how much she misses Heaven and how she wishes she were still there.

When Buffy compares being back on Earth alive to being in Heaven, it’s no contest. Being back on Earth is something she just deals with, not something she’s happy about. So really, how can anyone expect her to be anything except indifferent about being somewhere that’s not Heaven?

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
